Wanna Know a Secret?
by Faberrittana99-03
Summary: Haley is concerned after not hearing from Peyton for a few days. She goes to check on her friend, and is told of the tragic day Peyton lost her mom. Set in season 4, right before episode 6, and is slightly AU with spoilers for episode 6. This is now a multi-shot story! Rated T for mentions of a loss of a loved one. Give it a shot! R/R. :)
1. Wanna Know a Secret?

**I decided to try out another OTH story. This has heavy Paley friendship in it, (Haley & Peyton), and some Baley (Brooke & Haley). Naley is a couple and Haley is pregnant, but she isn't very far along.**

 **This takes place in season 4's episode 6,** ** _Where Did You Sleep Last Night_** **? You guys remember Brooke asking Haley about Peyton before they get on the bus for that away game? Well, let's pretend that happened on a Monday. This story takes on the Saturday before that. Haley is going to Luke's house to talk to Peyton.**

 **I found out that Peyton's birthday is July 12** **th** **. Let's say, she was born in the year 1990. Her mom died early in '99, when she and Brooke were 8 years old and in the 2** **nd** **grade. :)**

 **Note:** ** _italics & bold are flashback. _**_Italics are Peyton talking to Haley (narrating)._

 **Haley and Peyton will be a little OOC in this, but I tried to get as close to their personalities as possible.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

" _Hi…is this the Safe Rites program?"_ this is a line I think should have been remembered during Peyton and Brooke's fight in season 4, especially Brooke's response to that question.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, around 2:30 p.m., Haley heads over to Lucas's house to see what Peyton was up too. The curly blonde-haired girl wasn't at school yesterday and she hadn't answered Haley's calls. Haley goes around to the side of the house, where Lucas' door is, and knocks on it. Peyton answers after a few moments and smiles at Haley.

"Hey, Hales. Come in. Luke's not here right now; I think he's with Nate down at the River Court."

"That's okay. I actually came to see you." Haley steps in and makes herself comfortable on Luke's bed. Peyton sits beside her, glancing over at the other blonde.

"So…" Haley says, looking over at Peyton.

"So…" Peyton parrots back.

Haley stays quiet, not quite knowing what to say. What should she do? Ask Peyton how she's doing? It's rather obvious that she's not doing too good; she hasn't been to school, not answering her phone, Luke says she not sleeping at – she's been having nightmares.

So, she doesn't say anything. Instead, deciding to let Peyton stat the conversation. It pays off when Peyton stands to go to the window. She stays there for a moment, and then,

"You wanna know something that Brooke promised me when we were kids?" Peyton asks after a few minutes of silence.

"If you want to tell me, then sure." Haley agrees as she watches the taller girl stare out of Luke's window on his door.

"I remember sitting outside waiting for my mom to come get Brooke and I at school like it was yesterday." Haley stays quiet. She guesses that this is going to about Peyton's mom and she knows that she has told very few people about what happened that day.

 ** _Flashback: Monday, April 12_** ** _th_** ** _, 1999. End of the school day._**

 ** _Peyton 8 years old.  
Brooke: 8 years old._**

 _"_ _I was sitting on the bench with my sketchpad and pens and Brooke was down in front of me drawing with chalk on the sidewalk. My mom was late picking us up so there were hardly any kids left. I remember Brooke complaining about being hungry, so I dug out a baggie of sliced apples for her."_ Peyton continues to stare out the window as the scene plays before her.

 ** _"_** ** _What'cha drawin', P. Sawyer?" 8-year-old Brooke Davis asks her best friend. 8-and-a-half-year-old (technically, 8 ¾) Peyton Sawyer turns the pad around and shows her friend._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm drawing our art assignment! This is me and you hunting Easter eggs." Brooke pauses in her chalk art to admire her friend's picture. It's a realistic drawing of her and Peyton in Peyton's backyard, both with baskets filled to the rim with eggs. Their assignment was to draw what they do on Easter. 'Do they go to church if it falls on a Sunday?' 'Do they have lunch with their family?' 'Do they hunt Easter eggs with friends, siblings, cousins?'_**

 ** _"_** ** _Awesome! It looks great, P. Sawyer. I can color the eggs when you're done, right?"_**

 ** _Peyton just laughs at that. Brooke hates to draw -she says her pictures don't do Peyton's justice- but she loves when Peyton lets her add color to the otherwise black & white drawings she does. "Sure, B. Davis, you can color it. But you still have to draw your own picture."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aw…" Brooke scrunches up her nose. "Okay…oh, do you have any of those apples left from lunch? I'm starving."_**

 _"_ _I remember she has just got the bag open and I reached over her shoulder to steal one of the slices. Then, my name was being called. It was our principal and she told us to come inside for moment. Brooke dumped her pieces of chalk into my bag and then ran ahead."_ Peyton smiles at this for a moment, but then it fades. Haley remains silent.

 ** _"_** ** _Peyton! Brooke!" Their principal calls. "Could you girls come inside for a moment?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, Principal Jones!" Peyton calls back "Come on, B. Davis; let's go."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Whatever it is, I didn't do it." Brooke says as she (not so) secretly dumps her chalks into Peyton's backpack before grabbing her own and waiting for her friend to follow her back inside the school._**

 _"_ _I rolled my eyes as I put my stuff up and ran after her."_ She continues. _"We got to the office and the principle told me to take a sit and then asked Brooke to wait outside."_

 ** _"_** ** _Brooke, honey, could you wait right out there for Peyton? I need to speak to her for a moment." Brooke sighs as she looks at the confused blonde._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm gonna wait for ya out here, P. Sawyer, okay?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, Brooke. I'll be all right; promise." Peyton steps into the principal's office and takes a seat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Am I in trouble, Principal Jones?" She asks, confused as to why she and Brooke are here -and as to why her mom hasn't shown up yet._**

 _"_ _The principal told me my dad was on his way. That he had some bad news, but she wanted him to tell me. So, we waited…and waited. Finally, he showed up. The principal stepped out so me and him could have the office to talk."_

 ** _"_** ** _No, honey, you aren't in trouble. Your dad is on his way to pick you and Brooke up. He's asked if I could bring you in here, because he has something he needs to tell you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What is that he has'ta tell me?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I can't tell you that. He'll be here any moment, though, so just sit tight. Okay?"_**

 ** _After what seems like forever, Larry Sawyer finally shows up. Before he enters the office, he takes a deep breath, and then enters, and proceeds to tell Peyton something that will change her life forever._**

 _"_ _He came into the principal's office,_ " Peyton turns around to look at Haley. Either it's the hormones, or she just knows what's coming next, but she has tears in her eyes and she can tell Peyton is on the verge, too. Her bottom lip trembles as she says the next sentence.

"He told me my mom has been in an accident. Even then, before we got to the hospital, I knew it wasn't going to be good."

 ** _"_** ** _Daddy?" Peyton says, knowing that whatever it is, is not good. Her daddy looks extremely sad; he even looks like he's been crying. "What's wrong, Daddy?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Peyt, baby, I have some bad news." He says. "Your Momma's been in an accident…" He trails off, Peyton already shaking her head._**

 ** _"_** ** _No…Daddy, please…." Tears start streaming down her face. She has no idea, but outside the door, Brooke is listening, Principal Jones not stopping her, because she knows in a way, this effects the little brunette, too._**

 ** _"_** ** _Momma's gonna be okay, though…right?" She asks, bottom lip trembling._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's not lookin' too good, baby girl." Larry answers. He takes his daughter into his arms. The door opens, and he doesn't even have to look to know who it is. He holds Peyton with one arm, holding the other out, and Brooke crashes into him. He hugs them both tight and presses a kiss to each of their heads before saying,_**

 ** _"_** ** _She's at the hospital right now. Get your things, and I'll take you there. Okay?" After a few moments, the girls clean their faces, although it doesn't do any good, and gather their things._**

 ** _Larry thanks Principal Jones for watching over them, and then they're off to the hospital._**

Haley can't stand the pain on her friend's face anymore, and she stands, taking a step closer to Peyton and bringing her in for a hug.

"God, Peyt. I can't even imagine. I'm _so_ sorry, honey." The two just sit in silence for a few moments, and Haley wonders how Peyton even managed to go on after losing her mom like that. She thinks hard; Peyton was eight then and is eighteen now, which means she's gone 10 years without her mom.

She wasn't there to help her daughter know what was happening the first time she got her period, or the first day of high school, or even when she got her first crush. She won't be there to see her baby graduate high school, or walk down the aisle. Peyton's daughter or son won't have a grandma from their mom's side.

Haley sighs. She can't even imagine what it would be like to have lost her mom then. It makes her all the more grateful that she has both parents.

And then again, Peyton is one of the strongest people she knows, and _that_ makes her admire the curly-blonde girl even more.

* * *

 **Honestly, I can't tell you how excited I am to what you guys though. I received such good feedback with my other two OTH stories, and that was exactly what I needed to write more. :) I just can't seem to put these two (Brooke & Peyton) down. I know it's been a while since my last Breyton story, and probably just as long since I've actually watched OTH, but I couldn't help it.**

 **So, please review, let me know what you thought. :) And while you're at it, answer me these questions:**

 **1\. What did you think of the flashback? I know you liked it in my other Breyton multi-shot, what about this time?**  
 **2\. Should I keep this as a one-shot?**  
 **3\. Should I expand a little more?**

 **If I expand, Peyton will continue with her story. You'll get to see Brooke and Peyton at the hospital, their reaction to Anna dying, Brooke helping Peyton through the first night without her mom, etc. Then, Haley will confront Brooke on the bus (as explained above) and they'll talk. Maybe I'll have a chapter where Brooke goes to speak to Peyton as well.**

 **Basically, if you are interested in more, PM me because I have tons of ideas. I just don't want to leave a lengthy A/N. If you are otherwise satisfied with this, (or not) let me know in the review.**

 **Thanks, lovelies. :)**


	2. We'll Never Be the Same

**Thanks to all that reviewed. Here is the rest of the flashback for the time being. The next chapter, depending on how well I get this one written, is going to be Haley and Brooke talking on the bus.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.  
Spoilers: Does it count as a spoiler if my readers don't know how Anna Sawyer died? If so, spoilers for that.  
Rating: T for mention of death.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The girls sit in silence for a few minutes. Haley doesn't know if Peyton is finished her story, or if there's more to it. Just as she goes to ask, Peyton speaks up.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"If you want to tell me, Peyt. But you don't have to if it's too much." Haley responds gently, but Peyton shakes her head.

"You one of my best friends, Hales." She answers, and Peyton so sincerely that Haley has to smile despite the mood setting at the moment.

"I want to tell you, if you're willing to listen." She continues. And so Haley nods.

"Of course. Whenever you're ready." She reassures, and Peyton takes a breath.

 ** _Flashback: Monday, April 12_** ** _th_** ** _, 1999._**

 ** _Brooke: 8 years old.  
Peyton: 8 years old._**

 _"_ _My dad brought us to the car and then we were off to the hospital. Normally if it were Brooke and I in the car with him, he would turn some music on and we would all sing. But not this time…"_ Peyton trails off as she remembers.

 ** _The car ride to the hospital is filled with silence. Both Brooke and Peyton have tears streaming down their faces, and Larry is trying his hardest not to cry at the moment because he knows it would obscure his vision._**

 ** _Finally, they arrive at the hospital. They all jump out of the car, running inside and to the desk._**

 _"_ _We were taken back almost immediately._ " Peyton says. _"_ _They took us to her room, and then said the doctor would be there in a moment."_

 ** _"_** ** _Daddy…" Peyton whimpers as they stand right outside Anna Sawyer's hospital room. Larry glances down at his daughter, and to her left at the little girl who has become like a sister to Peyton and another daughter to him. Peyton and Brooke's hands are locked together, and he bends down in front of them._**

 ** _"_** ** _I need you girls to listen to me. Okay?" They nod obediently. "Mamma's gonna be hooked up to some machines, and it might look scary, but they're there to help her breath. If you want to, you hold her hand and talk to her. Don't be afraid to do that, okay?"_**

 ** _The two glance at each other, and Brooke gives Peyton the tiniest of nods, like she's telling Peyton it'll be ok. She tightens her grip on her best friend's hand. Larry stands to open the door, and the three walk in._**

 ** _He gets choked up at the sight of the love of his life laying in that hospital bed looking so tiny._**

 _"_ _We walked and she had a tube in her throat. My dad told us that was so she could breath. He went to one side of the bed, and Brooke and I went to the other. I wrapped an arm around her, and then held my mom's hand."_

 ** _"_** ** _M-mommy…I love you." Peyton says. Brooke covers the hand that is holding Anna's._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, I love you, too, Mamma Sawyer. Papa Sawyer said you were hurt in a car accident. I hope you get better soon."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you, Mommy." Peyton repeats. "Please get better so you can go home. I really miss you, and so does Daddy. We're very sad, and I hope you wake up..." Her voice breaks and Larry rounds the bed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Peyt, Brooke, come here, girls. It's okay." He wraps them in a hug._**

 _"_ _The doctor came in and started talking to my dad. We weren't listening really, Brooke was talking to my mom, I think because she knew if she didn't talk, she would start crying again."_

 _"_ _Whatever the doctor said, made my dad really upset. He came over to us…"_ She pauses for moment and takes a look at Haley. The soon-to-be Mamma has tears streaming down her face. _"_ _He came over to us, and told me…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Girls, the doctor has some bad news. Now, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I need you two to listen to me for a second. Okay?" They nod. "Peyton, baby," He swallows and a fresh round of tears stream down Peyton's face. The doctor just told him that Anna has no brain activity and therefore will not wake up from her coma._**

 ** _He's going to have to turn off the life support. How does he break something like that to his little girl and her best friend?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Mamma's not gonna wake up, is she, Daddy?" She asks, and it breaks his heart to have to shake his head no._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm so sorry, baby girl. But, no, Mamma's not gonna wake up. The doctors can't make her better."_**

 ** _Peyton's bottom lip trembles and she crashes into her father's arms as she begins to sob. Brooke catches on also, not having to be told either, and goes in for a hug, too._**

 ** _The doctor excuses himself to let the family say their goodbyes. He really hates this part of the job, especially when it's involves two little girls losing their mom at such a young age; that part is_** ** _never_** ** _easy._**

 _"_ _It was tough being only 8 years old, yet having to say goodbye to your mom forever."_ Peyton says sadly. She sniffles slightly, wiping tears from her cheeks. _"_ _We did, though. I said goodbye to my mom, Brooke said goodbye to the woman that had become like her own mother over the past couple of years, and my dad said goodbye to the love of his life."_

 ** _"_** ** _Goodbye, Mommy." Peyton cries. "I'll miss you forever and ever, but I won't ever forget you." She promises. Brooke walks up to her. She takes Peyton's hand, her needing the comfort of it as much of Peyton does._**

 ** _"_** ** _Goodbye, Mamma Sawyer." She sniffles. Larry goes next. He tries his best not to break down as he presses a kiss to his lifeless wife's forehead._**

 ** _After signing some papers, Larry gathers the girls up and they head home._**

 _"_ _Brooke stayed over that night. It was early in the afternoon, and usually, we would order pizza and marathon our Disney Princess movies. But not that day. That day, Brooke and I went upstairs and didn't come back down for the rest of the evening."_

 ** _Larry unlocks the front door and the three slowly go inside. If it were any normal day, Anna would be in the kitchen, making dinner or cleaning the dishes. She would playfully call out, "who's there?" and the girls would run towards her voice, eager to tell her about their day._**

 ** _But not today. No, that doesn't happen today, nor would it happen ever again. Peyton and Brooke head upstairs to her room. Brooke's parents are on business and won't get back until late Saturday night, so she's staying with Larry and Peyton for the week._**

 _"_ _It was supposed to be a fun-filled week. We would have get ice cream sundaes every night as a snack. On Friday, we would have stayed up late, I would have tried to sketch some but after pouting and pleading, Brooke would have talked me into doing something else; backing cupcakes, watching a movie, playing outside in the sprinkler."_ Peyton smiles sadly, as Haley listens to her tell about her and Brooke's life before she met the two.

 _"_ _We went upstairs and climbed into my bed."_

 ** _Brooke looks at her best friend. Just a few hours ago, the two were sitting outside the school, laughing, smiling, not a care in the world._**

 ** _But now? Now, their whole world has been turned upside down, and it won't ever be the same again._**

 ** _Brooke watches as Peyton climbs into her bed and under the covers. She hasn't stopped crying since they arrived at the hospital._**

 ** _Her best friend will never be the same._** ** _She_** ** _will never be the same. Brooke sighs as she climbs under the covers also. She wraps an arm around Peyton and brings her close._**

 ** _"_** ** _Promise me you'll never ever leave me, Brooke Davis." Peyton whispers. Even at 8 years old, the sound of her best friend's broken voice brings more tears to her eyes. Her bottom lip trembles as she promises,_**

 ** _"_** ** _I promise I will never, ever leave you, Peyton Elizabeth." Peyton nods, satisfied with that answer. The two lay there, eventually becoming so tired-out from crying that they fall asleep._**

 ** _Larry comes in a couple of hours later. He knows that even if Peyton won't want anyone's comfort but Brooke's, he still needs to check on them._**

 ** _He sadly smiles at the two and covers them up. He kisses each of them on the forehead, walking out of the room and deciding to retire early to bed as well._**

 ** _None of them sleep soundly that night. And none of them are anywhere near ready to begin their lives without Anna Sawyer in it._**

Haley looks on as Peyton finishes her story. She realizes the promise she was just told was the one Peyton was talking about earlier. She wonders if Brooke remembers it as well.

Then, she realizes, as she pulls Peyton in for another hug, that Brooke made fun of Peyton of Peyton's moms.

She wonders how Brooke could do something as cold and unforgiving as that when it sounds like Anna's death affected her just as much as it did Peyton.

She decides right then and there, as she comforts Peyton, that she is going to confront Brooke as soon as possible Monday. She's going to remind the brunette of that day ten years ago when she made that promise to Peyton, and make the stubborn girl realize she _didn't_ keep it as she said she would.

* * *

 **So here is the next chapter as you guys requested! Please review, let me know what you thought. :)**

 **I hope your work/school week is going great. Good luck to anyone who is going for a job interview, has a big test coming up, or any other big thing that you are about to do. :)**

 _ **Next Up: Haley confronts Brooke on Monday**_

 **Note: I will have Brooke and Haley's conversation outside the bus in the next chapter, before I extend it and have (my own part) them talking on the bus. Therefore, it may take a little bit longer to get it written out, because I currently have other stories that I am working on getting updated, and will need to watch that episode.**

 **Let me know if you would like to read anything specific. I will also be doing a Breyton story of one-shots. It will have Peyton's first birthday without her mom, first day of school, their first Thanksgiving and Christmas without her, etc. Let me know if you would like to read anything specific in that story as well.**

 **Thanks, Lovelies. :)**


	3. A Forgotten Promise

****Disclaimer: I do not own One tree Hill or the characters. The dialog in ** is taken almost directly from this episode. I do not own that. It belongs to its rightful owner(s).  
Spoilers: Season 4, Episode 6, ******__**Where Did You Sleep Last Night?**__** ** **  
Rating: T to be safe.****

 ** **I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this updated! I promise I will try my best not to be so long with the next one. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed. I appreciate! Unfortunately, this story has about 2 chapters left.****

 ** **In the meantime, here is the next one!****

 ** **Enjoy! :)****

* * *

 ** **Monday morning. (beside the bus).****

Haley stands outside the school and scans the area for her friend, Brooke Davis. She's going to do what she promised herself she would do Saturday: talk to Brooke about Peyton, and remind her of the promise she made almost 10 years ago.

She finally spots her by the bus, in the line of kids waiting to get on and runs over.

** "Hey, sorry."

Brooke glances over at her. "You're late." She glances behind Haley as if she's looking for someone else. "And where is Peyton?" Oh, that's who she was looking for. __Well, at least she somewhat still cares__ Haley thinks.

"I know, I'm sorry. I had to close up the café." She sighs. "Peyton didn't even come to school today," She continues, hoping to elicit some form of the protective side she knows Brooke has buried deep since the fight. "I think cheering's out of the question."

Brooke rolls her eyes. Okay, so that's not exactly what she was going for. "Oh, well, she lets one little stalker into her life and we all get screwed. That's nice."

Haley raises an eyebrow at that. __Really, Brooke?__ She has to hold her tongue to keep from replying with that. However, it doesn't quiet work, and she lets slip,

"Look, some of us actually have real problems." She walks past Brooke as she mumbles out 'fine', and makes it to the steps of the bus before the other girl speaks again.

"How is she doing?" Haley spins around and looks Brooke right in the eyes.

"Honestly, I don't think she's doing that well," Haley replies, not voicing the 'I __know__ she isn't well' part. "and it would kind of be nice if you knew that." She goes to enter the bus, but spins around once more. "Correct me if I'm wrong, didn't you guys used to be, like, best friends?" She shakes her head. "I mean, when are you gonna end this?"

Brooke just shrugs, and that irritates the hell out of her. "Don't ask me. I'm not the bitch who started it." Oh, so they were name calling, now were they? **

It takes fifteen minutes sitting opposite of Brooke before Haley decides the bus ride would be as good a place as any to talk to Brooke. She gets up, and plops down beside her, not giving the other girl a chance to speak as she says,

"No, you know what? We __aren't__ done talking about that. Did you know I went to see Peyton on Saturday, Brooke?" Brooke doesn't react to this other than a slight raise of an eyebrow. Haley continues on. "I wasn't lying earlier when I said she isn't too well. Do you know that she hasn't been back to her house since it happened?" Haley pauses for a moment, but continues before Brooke can reply.

"She's been at Luke's, which I'm sure you know already. But did you also know that she can't sleep alone? She hasn't been able to get a decent night's sleep since."

Haley turns towards her friend, putting her back to the isle so she knows she has Brooke's full attention. "Brooke, she is __absolutely terrified__ to be alone at night because she's afraid that psycho will come back for her. She can't sleep, she can't leave the house alone. She looks like she's barely functioning at all! She can't even do the simple task of coming to school!"

"Did you know that the first day she spent the night at Luke's house was __after__ she came to school, and had a freaking __panic attack__! That's how scared she is!" Haley sighs, closing her eyes and taking a breath. She lowers her voice so others aren't clued into Peyton's business. She pauses as she remembers what her friend told her.

 _ _After Peyton calms down, she glances up at Haley with a tear-streaked face. She reminds Haley of what a little girl would look like after a nightmare where the monsters under her bed come and get her.__

 _"_ _ _All I want," She starts, her voice cracking. "all I want is five minutes with Brooke. Five minutes where she isn't pissed at me, or where she hates me. I want her to wrap me up in a hug, and tell me everything will be okay." Her voice reminds her of that same little girl, begging to know why the monsters won't go away and leave her alone.__

 _"_ _ _I don't really feel safe anywhere. And I know Lucas tries, god does he try. But she's my best friend, you know? I don't need my dad, or Luke, or anyone else telling me that. I need my best friend. I need Brooke. I need her to tell me everything will be fine, because only then will I start to believe it."__

Haley shakes away the memory and looks at Brooke. At least the brunette is beginning to look affected by this now. "She misses you, Brooke." This time, she speaks softly, gently. She doesn't yell it, or say it with a firm voice. "She misses her best friend. Something terrible has happened to her. Something no one in this entire world, let alone Peyton, deserves to go through, has happened. And when she needs you the most, where are you? Are you there with her?"

She sees she has Brooke's full attention now, her heart aching at the tears now in the brunette's eyes. But she continues on anyway.

"No, you're not. That day when you walked into Luke's room, and you saw her? She wanted you to take the time to ask why she was there, Brooke. She wanted you to do that. Because if you would have done that, you have found out that it was because she can't be alone at night. She has nightmares, and she lays awake the entire time, her whole body on alert, her mind freaking out at the slightest sound because her mind has her convinced that it might be that asshole coming back for her."

Despite the cuss word, and Brooke's look of surprise at it, Haley's eyes fill with tears at her next words. "She told me...she told she only wants five minutes with you, Brooke. Five minutes where you aren't pissed at her, where you don't hate her. Where you two are nothing more than Brooke and Peyton."

Haley stays silent after this, letting what she's said sink in. She can that it does. She __knows__ that it does. She can see it on Brooke's face. She see that Brooke is thinking about her best friend and what she's gone through the past few weeks.

Then Haley remembers. She remembers what Brooke is supposed to be reminded of. The promise made ten years ago.

"One more thing, Brooke," She says as she gets ready to go back to her seat. "I want you to remember something. Remember the promise you made Peyton 10 years ago, when the two of you were 8 years old and wrapped in each others arm, just mere hours after loosing Anna."

Haley can see that the mention of Peyton's mom surprises Brooke. However, she doesn't give her time to respond. Instead, she heads back to her seat and leans against the window, looking out. She hopes she through to Brooke, and that Brooke will put what she said to good use, going to Peyton and talking to her, maybe even making up with her. At least, she hopes she will.

* * *

 **So, here's chapter 3. Haley confronting Brooke as requested. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review and let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
